Conventional techniques for controlling operation of a device involve a user of the device touching a switch, knob, button, dimmer, or other component of the device in order to control operation in the desired manner. For example, the user may touch a switch that controls a light bulb in a light fixture in order to move the switch to an “ON” position to cause the light bulb to illuminate; the user may turn on a stove burner by using his or her hand to manipulate a corresponding knob for the burner; the user may press a button such as a temperature button on an oven or a volume button on a sound system to cause a temperature of the oven or a volume of the sound system to increase or decrease. The user may also press a button on a home security system or smart home device to turn on or off the system or device or various functionality of the system or device. Insurance coverage provided with respect to a residence may account for the presence and/or use of various items within the residence.
Outside of a residential context, such as in the context of driving, a driver of a vehicle may receive indications of events such as an approaching emergency vehicle, or use of a crosswalk by pedestrians. The driver may change a manner of driving of the vehicle, such as by slowing down, in response to such indications. Conventional manners in which the driver receives such indications include the driver hearing an approaching emergency vehicle or noticing a flashing infrastructure component, such as a flashing light at an intersection, that indicates the emergency vehicle; or a visual indication of crossing pedestrians being provided to the driver, such as by a crossing guard.